tjsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ericopalypse Now/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Tj's World special and finale of Season 15, Ericopalypse Now. Act 1 (Shows screen which says "DISCLAIMER: This episode of Tj's World is made for entertainment purposes only. Nothing in this episode should be offensive to anyone (including Comedy Central or Trey Parker and Matt Stone). Any South Park fans should not be offended by this episode either. Anyways, enjoy the show!") (Shows the TjsWorld2011 Pictures film logo) Text: TJSWORLD2011 PICTURES presents Text: A TJ'S WORLD special (Shows the Tj's World: Ericopalypse Now logo) Text: Created by TJSWORLD2011 and NTPOCKETS Text: Written by TJSWORLD2011 and NTPOCKETS Text: Executive Producers ALEX HIRSCH and IAMBAGEL Text: Teleplay by TJSWORLD2011 and NTPOCKETS Text: Directed by TJSWORLD2011 (fades into one of Tjdrum's car's wheels stopping and cuts to Tj along with Ccmater2, Peace Girl and Eric Cartman getting out of his car) Tjdrum: Alright, we've officially arrived at Target. Now remember, we're only here to get some t-shirts and caps, okay? Everyone except Tj and Cartman: Yeah! Eric Cartman: Mmm-hmm. (Shows them getting a cart and walking into Target) (They stop in the t-shirts part of the store) Ccmater2: Hey, look at this shirt! It's Han Solo! I want it, Tj. Can I have it? Tj: Sure, as long as you all pay with your money. How much is that? Cc: 11 dollars. Tj: Sold! (Takes the t-shirt and throws it into the cart) Peace Girl: Can I have this shirt? (Holds a t-shirt that says "Reality Maker") It's 10 dollars. Tj: That's...sold too! (Throws it into the cart) Tj: Hmm, look at this cap! (Shows a blue and red NBA cap) 14 dollars? Huh. Sold too. (Throws it into the cart) (Cartman sneaks out to the bathroom near the entrance/exit, grabs the phone outside and takes it inside) (Cartman dials Stan Marsh's phone number) (Screen splits between him and Stan getting the phone) Stan: Hello, you've reached the house of Marshes, and NOT as in swamp m-- Cartman: Shut up, Stan. Listen, I'm starting Operation: The Breakup right now at the Target in Florida with Tj and his friends. Stan: What?! No, you can't do it yet! It's n-- (Cartman hangs up and runs back to the group) Tj: Cartman! Where were you? You had me worried sick. Cartman: Oh, uh, I was just getting ready to do...this. (kicks over the rack of clothes and tries to punch Tj in the face) (Tj shoves Cartman down, knocking him into the cap stand) (Cartman tries to punch Tj in the face once more, but Tj shoves him again) Cartman: (gets up) Fine! I give up! But this isn't over yet! (runs out of the store and gets into a bus to the airport) Tj: Did you see that, guys? He gave up! Cc: Yeah, but look! He got away, Tj! Peace Girl: How are you guys gonna catch up to him now? Tj: Don't worry, we'll think of something when we get home...which will be right after we checkout the things we want. (Cuts to Tj's house with Agentpeddle's car arriving next to the sidewalk) Agentpeddle: (gets out of the car) *sighs* I wonder what it is that Tj wants to talk to me about this time...(walks to the front door) MJ: (off-screen) Aren't you forgetting somebody? Agentpeddle: (turns around and sees MJ and Kirby behind him) Oh, hi there, what are you guys doing h--Hey, I remember you, you're those guys who helped Tj and Cc defeat that "Geek Guy" person! Kirby: (laughs) Guilty as charged. MJ: Anyway, did Tj call you here too? Agentpeddle: Yep. He said that he needed to talk to me about something. Come on, let's go inside. (Agentpeddle rings the doorbell) Tj: (comes to the door and opens it) Oh, Hi, Agentpeddle. Welco--Oh, hi, MJ and Kirby! You should come inside. (MJ and Kirby come inside with Agentpeddle) Tj: Make yourselves at home, people. Oh, and by the way, Agentpeddle, can you please come into the living room with me? Agentpeddle: Sure. Is this what you want to talk to me about? Tj: Yeah. (Both of them go into the living room and sit down next to the couch) Tj: So, anyways, uh, me, Cc and Peace Girl were at Target with Eric Cartman to get some stuff from there, and some time later Cartman started fighting me, but I kept pushing him, so he ran away from the Target and got in a bus and it drove away. Do you think, maybe you can help us? Agentpeddle: Hmm...maybe I can. Listen up everyone, I'm going to take Tj and the rest of you to the police station so we can get ready to get back at Eric Cartman, who recently betrayed Tjdrum. Everyone please get in my car now. Cc: Can I bring my Game Boy Advance with me, just for the car ride? Agentpeddle: Whatever. Just get in my Chevy so we can get to the police station. Cc: Alright, alright. (takes his GBA SP) (The rest of them get in Agentpeddle's car) (Shows the inside of his car with Agentpeddle in the driver's seat, Tj in the passenger's seat, and Cc on his GBA SP with MJ and Kirby watching him play in the backseat) Agentpeddle: Seatbelts! (Everyone buckles their seatbelts and Agentpeddle starts driving to the police station) Alright, the police station should be just about...here. (parks the car and everyone gets out) (Cuts to everyone arriving inside the police station) Cc: (walks to the reception desk) Hi, I'd like to report a crime. Receptionist: Sure. Describe it. Cc: Well, it was at the Target in Donald Square Plaza at 673 Jonas St., and-- Tj: (off-screen) Cc, come on! Cc: Don't worry, my friends have got it covered. (runs to the group) MJ: Hey, wait a minute, aren't we supposed to be at the receptionist's desk? Agentpeddle: We don't need to go there. 'Cause you know, I'm an advanced forces agent. Kirby: Wow! You're on the advanced forces?! ...What is that? Agentpeddle: It's sort of like being a secret agent, but it's a little different. (The elevator to advanced forces arrives) Shall we go in, everybody? Tj: Yeah. (Everyone gets in the elevator and it goes down to the advanced forces offices) (Everyone gets out of the elevator and walks into Agentpeddle's office) Agentpeddle: Okay, guys. Welcome to my "evil lair". MJ: Good. Now, how do you think we can locate Cartman? Agentpeddle: We can locate him with my holographic display computer. (turns it on and it shows a model of the earth) Computer, bring up the current whereabouts of Eric Theodore Cartman. (Shows a red dot on the state of Colorado) Okay, it says Cartman's relocated to South Park. We need to go there and stop him. MJ: Wait, South Park is in Colorado? I've heard that state is super snowy. Tj: We have to do what Agentpeddle says. No matter which state Cartman is in, we have to go there. Cc: You're right, but we're gonna need some weapons. Tj: MJ, Kirby, I know that you may have not used any weapons before, so... MJ: I've used only one before. Tj: Well, Kirby's gonna need a small training session. Kirby: Yeah...but it doesn't seem that small. (Commercial break) Act 2 (Commercial break ends) (Shows Agentpeddle carrying a bag of weapons) Agentpeddle: So, how exactly are we going to get to Colorado? Tj: We're gonna take an airplane. I'm gonna book a flight there when we get home. (Screen cuts to a time card saying "ONE HOUR LATER") Narrator: One hour later. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts